


Magical Places

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Series: Spierfeld is Lyfe [2]
Category: Love Simon - Fandom, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Librarian AU, M/M, cute I guess, i Still don’t really grasp the concept of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: Simons POV (because halfway through the author realized she only writes in sentence fragments, and needs to solve that problem)There’s a fresh face at the library Simon works at, and he is falling as hard as an unbalanced book on the top shelf





	Magical Places

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the movie OR TV show “the Librarians”, even though I really love those

Today we were getting a new recruit. Someone else. A new face in the bland old library. 

Don't get me wrong. I love it here. The musty yet comforting smell of old books, the dim lighting that's the perfect darkness for reading, the quietness that is taken up by pages turning. 

Libraries are magical places. But of course, fresh meat is always nice. 

"Hey Si" my boss, Leah, came up to me, during my break. We were the bestest friends, especially after she scored me a high school job at a LIBRARY of all the wonderful places. 

"Yeah?" I said, not looking up from my book. It was about a gay boy, who gets blackmailed by a dickwad, and then his personal emails are sent out, but he finds love in the end. I've already read it multiple times of course. It's my favorite book to read. 

"The new kid is coming in today, and I want you to give him the grand tour" she told me. "I have to leave for about 2 hours. Call a SWAT team if I'm not back by then"  I just nodded and continued to read. I didnt see her, but I knew she rolled her eyes. 

Before I knew it, my break was over, and I had to return to working. I slowly gathered my bearings, and made my way to a cart piled high with books of all sorts. 

"Freaking Dewey Decimal System..." I grumbled, while walking across the library towards the nonfiction section. There were a good 5 or so books that went in the "animals of the Amazon" section. Someone had a report due.

I was walking back to the cart when the door opened, and a man walked in. 

To say he wasn't gorgeous would be a blatant lie. He had creamy dark skin, with curly black hair, and...

And his EYES! They were like sunlight through a bottle of whiskey. Upturned earth after it rains. He had beautiful brown eyes. 

And don't get me STARTED on his calves. Does this kid play soccer cause DAMN. 

"Uh yeah actually I do play soccer" he spoke up. My face immediately flushed red. I said that out loud?

He just laughed, and I knew I had to save this crumbling attempt of a first impression. 

"What's up my brohamski slice?" I said, as he just started as he walked towards me. I felt my heart beats steadily increase as he made his way forward. 

Did I mention I was hella gay?

"Um... hi I'm here because I just got a job? I'm supposed to find Leah. I'm Bram" he said uncertainly. The poor boy was shy. 

That's really fucking adorable. I don't know what to do. 

"I'm Simon. Unfortunately, Leah had to step out for a few hours, but I was directed to give you the grand tour, Bram. It's your lucky day! I've been told I have a dazzling personality" he laughed and followed me, as I beckoned him to come to the main library. 

"Over there is the children's literature" I said, pointing to a few rows of shelves that were shorter than the rest, so kids could reach better. "Non Fiction" I said, pointing in the direction of the door. "Fiction" I said, motioning to the shelves next to the kids section, "and Other Media" this is where the movies were stored, along with audiobooks and board games. 

"Ok. So where do I like... check out books?" He asked timidly. I brought him to the giant square of counter/desks that stood in the center of the building. I walked inside the square, and showed him how to work the checkout program. 

"Thanks so much" He said, when I finished checking out a book to him. It was the one I was reading earlier. I sure hope he's not homophobic cause THAT'D be awkward. Especially cause I'm the most homo you've ever met. 

"No problem." I said. "Is Bram short for Abraham?" I asked him suddenly. He laughed a little, and nodded. I smiled, before remembering vital information. 

"Wanna see the best part of the library?" I asked him. He nodded, obviously a little weirded out. I would be too, in his shoes. I'm a lot to handle. 

I dragged him along, eventually going behind the last shelf in the Non Fiction section. Nobody ever went back here. 

"And, voila!" I said, pointing to the comfort corner I had created myself. There were two chairs and a loveseat, each accompanied by throw pillows sporting different fandom logos, and soft fleece blankets. There was a table in between one chair and the loveseat, that held a hot chocolate maker. 

Bram looked super impressed. 

"This is amazing" he said, interrupting the silence. He slowly walked around the area, while I got to admire him from behind. Careful not to say anything out loud, I admired him.   
He's so gosh diggity dang beautiful  
I thought to myself. I started forward, grabbing a mug. 

"Don't worry, these are freshly washed" I said, prepping 2 hot cocoas. He grabbed another mug, a grey one, and ran his finger along it. 

Oh shit it was white. Just covered in dust. 

"Im not sure this one is fresh" he laughed

My cheeks reddened in embarrassment, and I finished up the cocoa. 

☆☆☆☆☆

We sat on the chairs, happily sipping our hot drinks to our hearts content, talking about the small things in life; puppies, theatre, our favorite books. It was calm. Pleasant. Peaceful. 

That is, until Leah decided it was the best time for her to come barging into the library.

"NO NEED TO CALL IN A TASK FORCE, I'M ALIVE" She shouted to the seemingly empty building. I sighed and got up from my comfy position talking to Bram. 

"SHHHH THIS IS A LIBRARY!!!"I screamed back at her. She just scoffed.

"Where's the newbie?" She asked, noticing his lack of a presence. 

"Bram is back there, in the corner" I told her, adding emphasis on his name. It's such a cute name too. Very fitting for the cute boy.

"Here I am" he said, walking next to me, still holding his cocoa. Aawwwww... "My name is Bram" he said, reaching his hand out for her to shake it. She took it and smiled.

"Leah" they maintained awkward eye contact through the whole ordeal, until Leah spoke up. "How do you feel about gay couples, Bram?  Cause my girlfriends going to come around a lot, and if you can't accept that, you need to get out" she said sternly. Leah meant business.

"Slow down" Bram said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm the gayest person I know. If anything I'll be jealous you found another person like yourself" Bram explained. 

Holy mother of Oreos. I thought. I have a CHANCE

"Really?!?" Leah exclaimed. Bram nodded, obviously a little confused at her reaction. She noticed, and laughed. 

"Sorry. Simon and I used to live in Georgia, so we rarely found anyone that wasn't homophobic" she told him. "Old habits die hard" he gave an "oh" in understanding. 

"Yeah. I got outed to the universe against my will, it ruined my high school life, until we moved" I told him, masking my "dropping hints of my gayness" with plain old contributing to the conversation. He smiled wide at my statement. Almost as if he was happy I was gay...

Don't get your hopes up. He's probably into someone else

"So, Bram. Enough chit chat. Your schedule is the same as Simons, except you come in one hour later, and leave one hour later" She said, as he nodded. "On weekends you have longer hours, because it wont be filled with school. Got it?" She asked. 

"Yep" he smiled. 

*I say we take this time, and PUSH IT OVER HERE*

 

We've been working together about one month now, and my little schoolgirl crush on him has only worsened. Bram is constantly on my mind, which is really bad when you're taking a chemistry test. 

Currently, we were both in the corner, because the library doesn't get very busy Tuesday afternoons. 

"I like the Harry Potter pillows" I heard Bram say out of the blue.  At the mention of that, I perked up.

"What house are you in?"I asked him. 

"Ravenclaw" he answered coolly. I scoffed.

"Hufflepuff right here" 

"I assumed as much" he said, still looking down at the book he was reading. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, training my voice to sound offended. He laughed. 

"All good things! You're just... so...Simon! You're bodacious. Animated. You're not afraid to be yourself, and stand up for what you believe in" he ranted, now looking into my eyes, that he had earlier described as "beautiful thunderous, shimmering grey". Let's just say I had trouble sleeping that night.

"You're the type of person who wouldn't hesitate to smack someone of they talked trash about Leah. Plus, that's where Cedric Diggory came from, and he's super hot and you have that going for you" he said. My heart literally stopped. I could not feel it any longer. I'm fairly certain I would have died, had the door not opened just then. 

I stumbled out of the corner, the blush not escaping my face. I walked into the checkout desk, waiting for the person to finish getting their books. It was taking them a while. 

Bram walked out from behind the nonfiction shelf, and yawned. He stretched his arms over his head, and it pulled his shirt up a little, showing a smidge of his abdomen. 

I couldn't help but stare. Apparently it was for too long, because the kid finished, and was standing at the counter. 

"Excuse me..." I turned to him. "Simon?" 

"Nick?!?" I got out from behind the desk and hugged him. "What are you doing here? I thought you still lived in Georgia?" I asked him. He shrugged. 

"Some of my family lives up here apparently, and I'm visiting them" he told me. I hugged him again, and we started  catching up. It had been years since I'd seen him last. It was nice. 

Out of the corner of my eye, though, I could see Bram, shelving books, but he looked different. Angry, maybe. 

Or... jealous? 

Nick and I finished up our conversation quickly, and I checked out his book, and he left. 

"Who was that?" Bram asked, not a hint of jealousy in his voice. Maybe I misinterpreted his facial expression. 

Or maybe he's a great liar. 

"An old friend from Georgia. I hadn't seen him in years" I told him. He still looked a little tense. "Apparently he got a girlfriend last year, and he's planning on getting her like a promise ring thing" I told him. This wasn't  an exact lie. I just hadn't told him the part of them breaking up before he even went into detail considering it. 

At the news, his shoulders relaxed, and his face softened, furthering my suspicions.

He was absolutely jealous.

"Hey what's the matter?" I asked him, my tone quieter than before. He sighed.

"Nothing. I'm fine. It's just..." He said, kinda drifting off. 

"Wanna go back to the corner? So we can talk in comfort" I suggested. He nodded and we both walked behind the shelf, not saying anything until we sat down. Bram sat in the loveseat, and I sat in the chair to the right of it. 

"Have you ever been so madly in love that it physically hurts you? " he asked. I simply nodded. "Well that's what's going on with me, but I don't know how to solve my problem" he said, looking down at his hands. 

"Talk to me" I said, leaning forward, resting my hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath. 

"I really like this boy. Like... a lot. And I don't know if he likes me back, or even sees me that way, and I don't know what to do" he confessed. My heart dropped when hearing there was someone else, but I still wanted Bram to be happy. 

Aren't I a good sport. 

"Just go for it man. It's senior year. You'll be leaving soon. The worst that could happen is becoming a social outcast, and even then it's only for a little bit. The best, is they like you back" I said.

"Besides, who WOULDNT like you? You're the most amazing, intelligent, witty, and beautiful person I've ever met!" He perked up, at my AMAZING motivational speech. 

"You're right" he said, while looking at me. We stared at each other for a moment, when Bram leaned in. He gently placed his lips on mine. I leaned into the kiss, deepening it. He cupped my cheeks, and pulled me closer. We stayed like that, until Bram pulled away, blushing furiously, and smiling like the morning sun. 

"I ship it" Leah said from next to us. 

☆☆☆☆☆

"Honestly, Draco needs to shut the fuck up and kiss Harry" I said angrily, cuddled into my boyfriend's side on the loveseat. He laughed a bit. We sat there in comfortable silence, reading, until the door opened. 

"Uuuggghhhhhh" I groaned as he got up, my whole body going cold. I stay there, wrapped under the blanket, until Bram got back. 

"Finally" I mumbled as he kissed my head and sat down next to me.

"Love you" he said, as I turned a page. 

"Love you too"

(This was really difficult, because halfway through, I had to switch to my tablet, which really only uses the Swipe Text feature)


End file.
